Supernatural, Interrupted
by isellcrackforthecia
Summary: Just on the verge of closing the Gates of Hell, something comes up. Something bigger than the Gates of Hell ever thought about being. Will it end the Winchesters from their (maybe) final mission or is it just the start of the end? [Rated M for language]


_"There's been no change in his every day behavior and activity. Sometimes I think he wants to talk about what happened, but he…" Her voice trailed off and she turned her attention to the man sitting in the chair by the window; just staring out it with his hands clasped loosely over his lap. His lips were twitching slightly, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't gather his words correctly. The blonde nurse continued quietly, now turning to face the man next to her; her voice was soft, the small southern drawl on some of her words were clearly evident and he could tell she was sincerely sorry, "He's convinced that someone's supposed to come save him, that's all he ever talks about. He just sits at the window there," she gestured to the said window before continuing, "day and night, watching and waiting for someone to come. I don't think there's anything else we can do for him, Mr. Winchester. The therapy isn't even helping him anymore…"_

* * *

Heavy footsteps from the top of the stairs told Dean that Sam was back; he turned in his chair and craned his neck just a little so he could at least be for certain that it was his brother. When satisfied with his findings, he turned back to face the pile of books and papers that surrounded him; murmuring that this was Sam's job, not his. Turning another page, his green eyes skimmed down the page until he found what he was looking for.

"Sam," his gruff voice called out and he turned to face the doorway that his younger brother had disappeared into. When the taller of the two didn't appear immediately, Dean huffed loudly out of annoyance; Sam had been acting weird since what happened at Lucifer's Crypt. The thought of what had taken place there caused Dean's nose to wrinkle up in annoyance again before he called out louder, "Sam! Come here, I found something." He turned back to pull the old leather bound book closer to him and placed his index finger at the start of the paragraph he'd been reading, once he heard Sam's footsteps coming up from behind him, "Look."

Sam took the book and began reading from where Dean had pointed out. He pulled a chair out from the table with his foot and sat down, with a soft huff; mildly interested as he placed the book back onto the table and looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised, "Why are you showing me a way to resurrect a demon?"

"Demon that has the power to raise Lucifer from his cage," Dean corrected him before continuing sourly, "Did you bother reading the ingredients in the summoning?" Dean muttered.

This caused Sam to pick the book back up and skim down to the section he'd been looking at, one of his well-known 'bitchfaces' on, clearly telling Dean that he hadn't. "Yeah…" he trailed off for a moment as he tried to find the section before reading aloud, "Other than the usual things you need to build a black magic altar, the candles and stuff, it says that for the final summoning you need the blood of 7 virgins, Belladonna," Dean cracked a light grin at the name before Sam continued, "Dog Grass, Devil's Pod, Knot Weed, Mullein twisted with Master Root and burned like incense, Vandal Root, and coffin nails."

"Read further," Dean urged.

Sam let out an irritated sounding sigh, "Dean…" he started to protest, not seeing why this was so important, but instead continued reading aloud, "…blood of the 'true' vessel for Lucifer. What's that mean, me? They need my blood?" Sam looked up from the book to his brother, a worried look now on his face that matched Dean's precisely and it only got worse when Dean nodded.

"I thought you were the smart one, Sammy," Dean teased good-naturedly.

Sam just continued to frown down at the book for a few good minutes before speaking, "So this is what that witch is getting ready for? Ganking all those kids…"

Dean nodded pulled the book over to himself, flipping to the next page, "Good news is, it can't be done until midnight on the night of a full moon. Which happens to be…" trailing off, Dean stood up and walked across the room to dig the calendar out from under a pile of books and papers, "…three days. So, looks like this son of a bitch is gonna have until that long to summon the actual _demons _that drag Lucifer out of that cage." Shuffling a few papers out of his way, Dean produced printed off weather reports before adding, "By the way these look, I'm betting he's already started and now all that's needed is…"

"My blood," Sam finished the statement off with an exhausted sounding sigh.

"Yeah, well, unless they've found another sick bastard that's willing," Dean muttered under his breath. "It says in that book that if they get your blood, it's basically the equivalent to you saying yes. They get your blood, drop it in the mix and Lucifer's pulled out of Nick's meat suit and well," he raised his shoulder feebly, "then he gets to walk around as Gigantor scotch-free and without your willing permission."

Sam just stared up at his brother like he'd grown snakes out of his head, his face showed his disbelief as he talked, "Did you really read and find all that on your own or did you call Garth or someone."

The only answer he was greeted with was a wadded up piece of notebook paper being thrown into his face and Dean muttering, "Shut up, bitch," as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Sam grinned and answered his usual, "Jerk," but not before feeling guilty about it. He sighed heavily and leaned his body forward to rest his elbows on the wooden table in front of him, his head resting in his hands as he stared down at the text in front of him. They could beat this; they'd beaten worse, right?

Only thing is, they'd beaten worse but they hadn't been juggling the trials of closing the Gate to Hell at the same time. Sam groaned softly, rubbing his hands over his face as he slouched back in the seat. This would be one hell of a task, but it needed to be done.

* * *

**A/N: **Good idea, bad idea? Should I keep going or should I stop? Reviews, please.


End file.
